


Con los ojos bien abiertos

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Y, si tomas demasiado y no puedes dormir por varios días, intenta no aparecerte en nuestro departamento <i>otra vez</i>, queda demasiado desesperado y no queremos que Albus piense que estás desesperado, ¿verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con los ojos bien abiertos

Es el invierno más frío que ha visto en años. Ya están en febrero pero la nieve sigue cayendo y las heladas parecen no terminar jamás. Se acomoda el gorro de lana que le tejió su abuela Molly y luego entra en la pequeña tienda al fondo de del Callejón Diagon.

Dentro, el clima es otro. Un agradable calorcillo se siente en todo el lugar y un fragante olor a jazmines se percibe en el aire.

Detrás del mostrador, un muchacho rubio levanta la mirada del último ejemplar de El Profeta y le dedica una sonrisa.

— Bueno, pero si es uno de los jóvenes del Clan Weasley. ¡Albus, uno de tus primos está aquí! — grita el muchacho. — ¿Cómo estás, Hugo?

El susodicho intenta sonreírle, pero lo único que logra formar es una mueca.

— Bien. Necesito hacer una poción de Ojos Abiertos. ¿Dónde está Al?

— Yo también estoy bien, gracias. — le dice el muchacho con un dejo de burla. — ¿Para qué estás aquí? ¿Para conseguir los ingredientes o para ver a Albus?

Hugo aprieta los dientes, intentando conservar su ‘sonrisa’. _Odia_ a Scorpius Malfoy y tener que encontrárselo nunca ayuda a mejorar su humor. Las posibilidades de cruzarse con él eran altas, pero de todas formas conservaba la esperanza de que el _mejor amigo_ de su primo no hubiese ido a trabajar hoy.

— Necesito los ingredientes, pero como esta tienda también es de Albus quiero saber dónde está.

— ¿Quieres que te de un consejo? Intenta disimular un poco más que estás hasta los huesos por Albus o vas a hacer que tu abuela se infarte.

— Hey, ¿ya se están peleando?

Por la puerta que une el frente de la tienda con el depósito aparece Albus, cargando un elegante caldero de plata. Scorpius suelta un silbido de admiración.

— ¿Ese es el caldero que nos encargaron los Nott? Es toda una belleza.

— Sí, el pequeño Archibald va a comenzar con todos los lujos su primer año. Hugo, ¿cómo estás?

Albus deja el caldero sobre el mostrador y le dedica una sonrisa cálida a su primo, el cual deja de lado su disgusto con el otro y le devuelve el gesto. Scorpius pone los ojos en blanco, sin perder su gesto burlón.

— Awww, ¿ves cómo te cambia el rostro cuando Albus aparece? — comenta, logrando que ambos primos se ruboricen.

Hugo le dedica una mirada cargada de odio a Scorpius, mientras que Albus sólo niega con la cabeza, sin perder su sonrisa.

— Scor… deja de molestarlo. ¿Qué necesitas, Hugo?

— Acónito, colmillos de serpiente y aguijones secos de billywig.

— Hmm… ¿una poción de Ojos Abiertos? ¿Les están por tomar un examen en la academia?

— Sí, sobre la Guerra de los Mil Trolls. Son muchos datos aburridos y necesito no quedarme dormido mientras estudio.

Albus acentúa su sonrisa y se dirige a uno de los estantes, de dónde baja los ingredientes que su primo le pidió.

— Aquí tienes una buena cantidad. Pero no tomes demasiado que sino no podrás dormir por varios días.

— Y, si tomas demasiado y no puedes dormir por varios días, intenta no aparecerte en nuestro departamento _otra vez_ , queda demasiado desesperado y no queremos que Albus piense que estás desesperado, ¿verdad?

— ¡Albus, dile algo! — pide Hugo, completamente ruborizado.

Su primo sólo suspira, mientras le da un codazo a su amigo, que no para de reírse.

— Scorpius…

— Vamos, Al, es sólo un chistecito. Creí que los Weasley tenían un gran sentido del humor.

— Si yo tuviera un gran sentido del humor estaría trabajando en Sortilegios Weasley junto a mi tío George. — dice Hugo, aún ruborizado.

— Scorpius, ¿qué hoy no te tenías que ir temprano? ¿Qué Lily no quería que la ayudaras a elegir el color de los manteles o algo por el estilo?

El muchacho pone los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Son todos iguales. Blanco tiza, blanco hueso, blanco marfil… en serio, no veo la diferencia. Tu hermana está loca. Además, con Hugo nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto…

— Scorpius… — el tono de Albus es amenazante y Hugo recuerdo cuando su primo lo defendía de los matones en el colegio.

Scorpius bufa.

— Son dos aburridos. Me voy, pero intenta no abalanzarte sobre él, ¿de acuerdo? Sino cuando llega al departamento está tan cansado que no puedo abalanzarme _yo_ sobre él.

— ¡Albus!

— ¡Scorpius!

— Sí, sí, ya me voy… — y, tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Albus y guiñarle un ojo a Hugo, Scorpius se desaparece.

— Lo odio. Lo odio mucho. ¡No deja de molestarme! ¡Y-y estoy seguro de que quiere algo contigo! ¡Quiere seducirte!

Albus suelta una carcajada mientras rodea el mostrador, parándose frente a Hugo.

— Créeme, Scorpius es demasiado heterosexual para que nuestra relación funcione. Además, está el pequeño detalle de que en una semana se casa con mi hermana, ¿recuerdas? ¿Tu prima? Creo que la conoces.

Hugo hace un mohín con los labios y Albus lo toma de las manos, acercándolo a él.

— Él te ve más que yo. Trabajan juntos, viven en el mismo departamento…

— Departamento del que se va a ir en una semana cuando él y Lily se vayan a vivir a Malfoy Manor.

El menor suspira, abrazando a Albus y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste.

— Y entonces yo me podré mudar contigo, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que sí. Ya tengo tu chocolate favorito, listo para que lo comamos juntos.

Entonces Albus lo besa, abrazándolo por la cintura. Es uno de esos besos suaves que siempre deja a Hugo flotando en una nube. Si bien prefiere los besos salvajes de Albus (a su parecer, la especialidad de su primo), nunca se niega a un poco de amor tranquilo. Nunca se niega a _nada_ que le de su primo, directamente.

— ¿Me juras que Scorpius nunca intentó nada contigo?

— Bueno, hubo una vez cuando estábamos en séptimo…

— ¡Albus!

— … pero yo estaba saliendo con un pelirrojo muy lindo y Scor se dio cuenta de que a él en realidad le iban las pelirrojas. Y aquí nos tienes seis años después, perdidos de amor por esos dos pelirrojos.

Hugo sonríe para luego besar nuevamente a Albus.

— Eres malo. — le dice.

— Lo sé, pero eso te encanta. ¿Sabes una cosa? Mejor bébete toda la poción. Y no le hagas caso a Scorpius, luego ven a nuestro departamento que estoy seguro que tú y yo encontraremos un buen uso para tu falta de sueño.


End file.
